


True Love Never Dies

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, HP_Drizzle, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a life-changing occurence, Ron loses control and withdraws. Harry must go searching for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for HP_Drizzle. Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

“I’m so proud of you,” Molly whispered, trying the best she could to keep her voice steady. She grabbed Ron’s hand and pulled him close to her. He avoided her still powerful look. “Look at me, dear.”

“Mum, p-please,” Ron stuttered. “Please…”

“I’ve had a good life, and I’m very grateful,” Molly said, while kissing her youngest son on his cheek. “I’m ready to go to your father.”

Ginny couldn’t suppress her sobbing, and buried her face in Bill’s chest. George rested his head on Angelina’s shoulder, while Percy pulled his brother Charlie close. Harry came closer, tears leaving his eyes, and looked into the eyes of the elderly woman, who had been like a mother to him.

“Promise you’ll take care of Ron,” Molly muttered, her voice sounding like a fading whisper. “You’ve always been like a son to me, dear, and I love you deeply.”

“I love you too,” Harry mumbled, while laying a hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“So grateful…” Molly whispered, the sparkle in her eyes slowly dimming. The nurse checked her pulse and respectfully closed her eyes.

“Your mother has passed away,” she said. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Harry tried to pull Ron into a comforting hug, but he rudely pushed him aside. He ignored the sympathetic looks around him, and stormed out the door. 

“Ron!” Harry pleaded. “Please come back.”

But Ron was already gone. Harry wanted to follow him, but George gently stopped him.

“He needs some time alone,” George said, while wiping a tear from his cheek. “You know he doesn’t mean it.”

“I know,” Harry muttered, while hugging his brother-in-law.

 

XXXXX

 

“No word from him yet?” Hermione asked Harry, while she poured hot tea into two big mugs. He shook his head with a hollow expression on his face. She kissed her son Hugo on his cheek and caressed his red hair. “Daddy will be alright, dear.”

“I’ve had enough of this,” Harry muttered under his breath. “I’m going to look for him.”

“But you don’t where he is, Harry,” Hermione said with a worried look on her face. “You know that you can’t find him, if he doesn’t want to be found. Ron has an irritating proclivity of vanishing without a trace.”

“I know, but he wants to be found,” Harry said. Suddenly, it made sense what he had just said. He should have known. “Molly’s death changed his life, and I know where he goes to when his life changes.”

“You mean…?” Hermione whispered.

“Yeah,” Harry said, feeling relief in his heart. “Where it all began.”

“Shall I go with you?” Hermione asked, while putting her mug back on the table. She looked worriedly towards her husband.

“I can look after the kids, Harry,” Neville said, holding Hermione’s hand. He nodded at both of them. “I know this is important for you two.”

“Thanks, Neville,” Harry said gratefully. “But I have to do this alone.”

He stood up, kissed his best friend on the cheek, ruffled Hugo’s hair, and shook Neville’s hand before he Disapparated.

 

XXXXX

 

Ron threw stones into the water, as the sun was setting. 

He loved being in the Forest Of Dean. The chirping of the birds and the peaceful silence made his heart less heavy, although he still felt the burning guilt of the way he treated the person he loved the most. 

His mother had reached a respectable age of 117 years, but it still hurt. She had always been there. She comforted him after his divorce, she strongly defended him and Harry in public after Rita Skeeter published a homophobic article about the two lovers and she always listened to him, when he was in trouble or if he just wanted to talk about the happy life he was living with Harry. 

She was the best mother a son could wish for although she hadn’t been the same after his father passed away 10 years ago. They were a match made out of heaven and she said once that a piece of her heart had died along with him. 

“I knew you would be here.”

Ron turned around and saw Harry. He smiled, but Ron saw concealed anger in his eyes. He deserved it.

“Yeah,” Ron muttered. “I needed a quiet place to think.”

“Done thinking?” Harry said and he pulled Ron into a deep kiss. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Harry,” Ron whispered. “I know you want to talk about what happened…”

“Yeah, I…” Harry began, but Ron put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“…but could we do that later?” Ron said, while pulling Harry close. “I need you, Harry.” 

“Ron…” Harry softly moaned, while Ron rubbed his groin against Harry. He knew it didn’t take that long to get Harry interested. 

“Make love to me,” Ron whispered in Harry’s ear. “I want you inside me.” He looked into Harry’s eyes. “Right here, right now.” 

 

XXXXX

 

It started to rain as Harry lay completely naked on top of Ron, his cock buried deep inside his tight hole—draining the nagging anger towards him. 

“I love the way you look when I’m fucking you,” Harry groaned. “It makes me wanting to fuck you even harder.” He knew what Ron needed. He need to forget and Harry was going to do that for him. 

“Don’t hold back.” Ron moaned his words as he wanked himself feeling Harry inside him. “Don’t stop until I’m sore.” 

Harry’s balls slapped against Ron’s arsecheeks, while his cock went deeper and deeper into Ron with fervour. Ron moaned Harry’s name several times as thick spurts of come splashed against both chests and Harry’s face. He licked a few drops of come off his lips and moaned softly. 

“I want you to come in my mouth, Harry,” Ron moaned. “I want to milk your orgasm out of your gorgeous cock with my lips.”

Harry pulled out and he positioned himself on the ground, while the rain washed away any evidence of their lovemaking. Ron took Harry’s prick into his mouth and rapidly sucked him off. It didn’t take long as Ron felt Harry’s cock throbbing and started to fill his mouth with his hot come. He sucked and licked until Harry was completely satisfied. Harry pulled Ron close and gently nibbled his ear.

“I love you,” Harry whispered. “I can’t even describe how much you mean to me.”

Ron looked into Harry eyes, which radiated nothing but affection and unconditional love. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he turned away from Harry. 

“Look at me,” Harry said softly. “Don’t be afraid.”

“But I am,” Ron sobbed, facing his lover. “I can’t stand the idea of losing you too.”

“I will never leave you,” Harry whispered. He placed his hand onto Ron’s heart. “I’ll always be here, just like your mother. True love never dies, my love.”

Ron pulled Harry into a hug and cried, while Harry caressed his hair and kissed his tears away. 

True love never dies. Never.


End file.
